Missing Moment - Hindsight
by Linsy
Summary: Vous avez lu et apprécié Hindsight ? Vous auriez aimé qu'un instant particulier soit davantage développé ? Si vous avez suivi cette fanfiction, ayez la curiosité de venir jeter un oeil. Vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle et une boîte de cookies. Deal ?


**_Hindsight me manque. Ecrire cette fiction a été un pur moment de bonheur. En me relisant, espérant trouver un moyen d'apprécier mon travail rétrospectivement, je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas suffisamment développé certains instants. J'ai eu envie d'écrire ces quelques scènes qui étaient bien présentes dans ma mémoire. J'espère que vous me lirez et que vous apprécierez. Je pousse même jusqu'à espérer qu'Hindsight vous manque aussi._**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

 _ **Pairing : Emma/Regina.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

* * *

Regina se sentait stupide.

Après une journée des plus normales, voilà qu'elle était passée chez Moe French acheter un bouquet de fleurs pour sa pire ennemie. A moins qu'Emma ne soit sa meilleure amie ? C'était certainement un peu des deux, à bien y réfléchir. Ce qui ne rendait pas la situation moins étrange.

Regina tenta de se reprendre. Mais arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital sans la présence familière de son fils lui donnait la sensation que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Henry, lui, savait toujours quoi faire. Il s'asseyait sur le lit, prenait la main d'Emma et lui racontait sa journée comme si elle pouvait l'entendre. Avant de partir, il l'embrassait sur le front, puis il exigeait qu'elle se réveille. Mais cela ne se produisait jamais, et il s'en allait le cœur lourd.

Regina poussa un soupir de découragement. Emma était plongée dans le coma depuis deux semaines déjà et personne ne savait pourquoi. Whale avait déclaré que l'état de sa patiente était irréversible. Crochet avait failli le frapper, Blanche s'était mise à pleurer, Henry avait crié, et Charmant s'était tourné vers Regina pour lui demander de trouver une solution magique.

Cette proposition avait calmé tout le monde. La reine avait accepté de se pencher sur le problème. Durant les deux semaines suivantes, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans son caveau, profitant de cette occasion pour ne pas penser à sa situation difficile avec Robin. Finalement, elle avait dû s'avouer vaincue. Elle commençait à croire que Whale avait raison et qu'Emma ne se réveillerait jamais. Alors elle avait décidé d'aller lui rendre visite pour le lui dire, même si elle ne pourrait probablement pas l'entendre. Elle se sentait comme obligée de lui présenter ses excuses. Même si ça pouvait sembler complètement stupide.

Regina s'immobilisa brusquement. Elle était arrivée devant la porte de la chambre 211. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait aimé que son fils l'accompagne, mais elle ne lui avait pas fait part de ses inquiétudes, refusant d'ajouter un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules. Henry souffrait déjà bien assez de l'absence de sa mère.

La reine tendit la main pour toquer à la porte, avant de réaliser que ça ne servait à rien. Elle pénétra donc silencieusement dans la pièce, refermant derrière elle. Allongée sur le dos dans son lit d'hôpital, Emma dormait profondément. Regina n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration et le cliquetis des machines.

Un peu intimidée, elle s'approcha d'une étagère près de la fenêtre et déposa son bouquet dans un vase.

\- J'apporterai des fleurs de mon jardin, la prochaine fois, murmura-t-elle. C'est moins impersonnel.

Elle n'obtint, bien entendu, aucune réponse. Découragée d'avance, elle s'assit sur le bas du lit, juste à côté de la bosse formée par les pieds d'Emma. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles elle se contenta de contempler son amie, prenant mentalement note de détails qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqués avant.

Il faut dire qu'habituellement, elles étaient trop occupées par leurs joutes verbales pour se dévisager l'une l'autre. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de trop personnel, de presque trop intime, à se plonger dans le regard de quelqu'un pendant plus de quelques secondes. Mais aujourd'hui, Regina pouvait admirer Emma sans que celle-ci ne le sache, et elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire.

Le temps poursuivit sa course tandis que la reine se détendait. Elle avait eu l'intention de parler, mais désormais, cela lui semblait vain. Elle n'avait pas la force d'Henry, et puis, elle ne partageait pas la même relation que lui avec Emma. Qu'était-elle supposée raconter ? Que lui aurait-elle dit, si elle avait su qu'elle lui répondrait ? Elle n'était même pas sûre de le savoir.

Finalement, le téléphone de Regina émit une sonnerie stridente, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle s'était abandonnée à l'atmosphère calme de la pièce, puisant du réconfort dans sa contemplation silencieuse, et deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il était temps d'aller chercher Henry à l'école.

La reine se releva rapidement et tira sur le drap pour effacer les plis. Puis elle marcha droit sur la porte avant de s'immobiliser, prise d'une hésitation. Il lui semblait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose avant de partir. Elle pourrait toujours embrasser Emma sur le front, comme le faisait Henry. Cette pensée lui arracha un éclat de rire qui s'éteignit rapidement. Elle venait de se souvenir que son amie ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, promit-elle.

Regina jeta un dernier regard à la belle endormie. Puis, déterminée à trouver une solution, elle sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen de la réveiller.

OooOooOooO

Assise sur la chaise de son bureau, Regina fixait un point imaginaire dans le lointain. Un rayon de soleil filtrait par la fenêtre entrouverte, laissant apercevoir la poussière en suspension. Le temps était magnifique, et la reine aurait pu s'en réjouir, si les problèmes avaient cessé de s'accumuler. Mais, hélas, chaque jour apportait son nouveau lot de déceptions et de douleurs.

Une fois Robin de retour à Storybrooke, Regina avait pensé qu'ils pourraient être ensemble à nouveau. Elle avait espéré que tout serait simple, comme autrefois. Marianne avait parlé de se mettre hors de leur chemin, avant que la petite famille ne soit forcée de quitter la ville. Mais la situation semblait avoir changé encore une fois. Désormais, la jeune femme paraissait déterminée à garder son mari pour elle. Robin, lui, était visiblement déchiré, ne parvenant pas à décider quoi faire.

La reine secoua la tête. Elle avait toujours détesté les personnes incapables de trancher, de faire ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait. L'indécision lui pesait énormément, ce qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher à son amant. Elle comprenait sa situation, du moins elle essayait, mais quelque part tout au fond d'elle, elle était en colère contre lui.

Désirant retrouver un peu de sérénité, et ayant par ailleurs une journée calme au bureau, Regina décida d'aller rendre visite à Emma. Elle était très vite revenue sur sa décision de ne pas retourner à l'hôpital avant de n'avoir trouvé de remède. Ces deux dernières semaines, la chambre 211 était devenue son sanctuaire, le lieu où elle se ressourçait. Hélas, ses recherches ne menaient toujours à rien. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas.

Se sentant étrangement de bonne humeur, alors qu'elle déprimait un instant plus tôt, la reine fit un détour par la boutique de l'hôpital et acheta un ours en peluche. En traversant les couloirs familiers, elle commença à regretter cette idée de cadeau ridicule. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'avec toutes les visites que la Sauveuse recevait, personne ne saurait que la peluche venait d'elle. C'était sans compter Crochet, qui sortit de la chambre au moment où elle s'apprêtait à y entrer.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu viens voir Emma ?

\- Non, je suis bénévole à l'hôpital.

Killian haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Pour qui tu me prends, Mary-Margaret Blanchard ?

Regina secoua la tête d'un air consterné et contourna le pirate pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle déposa aussitôt l'ours en peluche sur l'étagère.

\- Joli cadeau, se moqua Crochet, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Le regard que lui retourna la reine était tellement glacial qu'il se sentit l'envie soudaine d'être n'importe où ailleurs que dans cette pièce.

\- Bon, ben je vais y aller, annonça-t-il.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Regina s'assit à sa place habituelle, tout au bout du lit. Elle contempla son amie durant de longues minutes, avant de s'apercevoir que le silence lui pesait. Evidement, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Emma pour faire la conversation. Mais elle se sentait maintenant suffisamment en confiance pour lui parler, même si ça semblait stupide, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution, avoua la reine dans un murmure. Blanche n'arrête pas de me demander si j'ai avancé dans mes recherches et c'est vraiment horrible.

Cette confession soulagea Regina, qui n'en pouvait plus de porter le secret de ses échecs répétés.

\- Mais le pire, c'est Henry, poursuivit-elle. Je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Elle contempla le visage serein de la Sauveuse, qui respirait doucement, perdue dans un sommeil profond.

\- Tu t'en fous complètement, se plaignit Regina.

Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de tutoyer Emma. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire tant qu'elle était réveillée, mais maintenant, cela semblait plus juste.

\- Henry vit avec moi, reprit-elle. Tu lui manques beaucoup. Et c'est stupide mais je crois que tu me manques à moi aussi. J'imagine que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour sortir du coma ?

Toujours aucune réaction.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu boudes. C'est complètement stupide.

Regina décida de se taire. Elle commençait à se sentir un peu ridicule, à parler dans le vide comme ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mary-Margaret, suivie de près par son mari et leur fils Neal. La reine profita de cette diversion pour s'éclipser, espérant échapper aux questions sur l'avancement de ses recherches. Alors qu'elle refermait précautionneusement la porte, la voix de Blanche retentit :

\- Oh regarde, un ours en peluche !

OooOooOooO

\- Eh, vous ! Les visites sont interdites le soir !

Regina fit volte-face, tombant nez-à-nez avec l'infirmière qui venait de s'adresser à elle d'un ton malpoli.

\- Oh, Madame le maire ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas reconnue... Vous venez rendre visite à Mademoiselle Swan ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, la reine reprit son chemin. Bien vite, elle fut devant la porte de la chambre 211. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle reprit son souffle, maîtrisant une nouvelle vague de colère. Sa soirée avait été vraiment pénible et elle avait décidé de venir ici dans une tentative désespérée de se remonter le moral.

\- Tu ne sers pas à grand-chose, Swan, mais au moins tu m'aurais soutenue, lâcha-t-elle.

Emma resta de marbre, bien évidemment. Regina s'assit à sa place habituelle et replia ses jambes sur le lit, sans quitter son amie du regard.

\- Cette fichue Opération Mangouste ne mène nulle part, se plaignit-elle. Pareil en ce qui concerne mes recherches pour te sortir du coma... Franchement, c'est le travail d'un médecin, pas le mien. On ne sait même pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Tu pourrais te réveiller, s'il te plait ? Histoire de me simplifier la vie ? Non ? Je vois.

La reine sourit. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Tu m'aides même quand tu ne fais rien. C'est plutôt incroyable, quand on y réfléchit, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina, qui avait trop chaud, retira son manteau et le posa sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Puis elle se rassit sur le lit, un peu plus près d'Emma. Celle-ci respirait toujours de façon égale.

\- On pourrait penser que je suis contente d'avoir Henry pour moi toute seule, reprit la reine. Mais je me rends compte que ce n'était pas si difficile de le partager avec toi. On avait trouvé un équilibre. Même si bien sûr je peux lui offrir une vraie chambre, une maison bien tenue, des repas plus diététiques, une éducation plus rigoureuse et... Si tu m'entendais, je crois que tu m'étranglerais.

Regina rit silencieusement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Emma. Son contact froid lui fit réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Pouvoir se permettre ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal était agréable.

\- J'ai appris que Crochet n'avait pas pu te réveiller d'un baiser d'amour sincère, poursuivit-elle. Autant dire que ça ne m'arrange pas. Il faut croire que tu n'es pas vraiment amoureuse de lui... Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas à donner de leçons sur le sujet.

La reine resserra sa prise sur les doigts de la Sauveuse.

\- Robin ne sait pas qui choisir, confia-t-elle finalement. Un jour, Marianne m'a dit qu'elle voulait être choisie. C'est ce que je veux moi aussi. Mais les jours passent et personne ne prend de décision. Je reste là, à regarder la situation se détériorer sans rien tenter, parce que j'ai trop peur de perdre le peu qu'il me reste de ma relation avec Robin. Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre de femme à parler inlassablement de celui qu'elle aime en demandant des conseils à qui veut lui en donner... Mais je crois que j'apprécierai vraiment tes conseils, dans le cas présent. Si tu pouvais seulement te réveiller, Emma...

Regina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement et elle relâcha la main d'Emma. Ses doigts s'étaient réchauffés grâce à son contact prolongé. Cette sensation lui manqua aussitôt.

\- Je suis désolée, Madame le maire, mais l'équipe de nuit est arrivée et...

\- Bien sûr, je vais m'en aller.

\- Vous pourrez revenir demain, répondit l'infirmière avec un sourire chaleureux.

Regina acquiesça. Elle renfila son manteau, se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Emma, puis quitta la pièce en silence. Elle se sentait mieux. Comme toujours.

OooOooOooO

Regina, les yeux clos, savourait la sensation de la tasse brûlante entre ses doigts. Elle la porta à ses lèvres pour prendre une gorgée de café, pressée de sentir la chaleur se diffuser en elle.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il était installé sur le tabouret voisin, son fils Roland dans les bras. Le garçon regardait tout autour de lui avec l'émerveillement propre à son âge. La reine lui envia la simplicité de son bonheur.

\- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement. Tout va pour le mieux.

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Rien n'allait bien, rien du tout. Elle ne supportait plus l'indécision de son amant, les moments volés qu'elle passait avec lui. Elle se sentait utilisée, elle se sentait comme un second choix, elle avait l'impression de partager Robin avec Marianne et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le droit de protester, elle n'arrivait qu'à accepter la situation, accepter chaque occasion de le revoir, de passer du temps avec lui. Mais plus le temps passait et moins ça ressemblait à de l'amour.

Et puis, elle s'inquiétait pour Henry. Il fréquentait Grace, la fille de Jefferson, depuis quelques temps. Cette nouvelle relation semblait le rendre vraiment heureux, mais ce bonheur était gâché par la situation d'Emma. Celle-ci n'était toujours pas sortie du coma. Quelques jours plus tôt, Whale avait parlé de mettre fin au processus qui la maintenait en vie. Cette fois, Crochet ne s'était pas gêné pour le frapper. Regina lui en avait un peu voulu de l'avoir prise de vitesse. Bien sûr, le blâme avait fini par retomber sur elle. David et Mary-Margaret avaient placé trop de confiance en ses compétences. Sa magie n'avait pas pu ramener leur fille.

Blanche était venue voir son ancienne ennemie pour lui présenter ses excuses. Elle réalisait bien que la reine n'était en rien responsable de la situation, et qu'elle en souffrait elle aussi. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à rassurer Regina, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Mais qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Ramener Emma d'un baiser d'amour sincère ? Cette idée lui arracha un éclat de rire inattendu. Robin adressa un regard surpris à son amante, habituellement si morose.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle.

 _Je suis simplement en train de perdre la tête,_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement. A cet instant, son téléphone émit une sonnerie stridente. Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit le numéro de Whale s'afficher sur son écran. Elle décrocha d'une main tremblante.

\- Allô ?

\- Mademoiselle Swan vient de se réveiller, annonça le docteur. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir.

Regina sentit le téléphone lui glisser entre les doigts. Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et s'empressa de remercier Whale pour son appel. Puis elle raccrocha tout en se levant. La voyant enfiler son manteau, Robin l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je vais à l'hôpital, expliqua-t-elle. Emma est réveillée.

OooOooOooO

Tout en avançant d'un pas vif dans les couloirs familiers, Regina réfléchissait. Elle se demandait si Emma se souviendrait de ses confidences. Une infirmière lui avait dit un jour que les patients dans le coma entendaient parfois leurs proches s'adresser à eux. Se souviendrait-elle se ses reproches, de ses piques ? Se souviendrait-elle de sa main qui caressait la sienne ? Un frisson parcourut la reine, qui hésita à faire demi-tour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le réveil tant espéré de sa seule véritable amie.

Alors qu'elle approchait de la chambre 211, Robin et Roland à sa suite, Regina aperçut les Charmants un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Mary-Margaret, la mine sombre, le dos voûté, lui fit signe de continuer son chemin. La reine en conclut qu'Emma en voulait toujours à ses parents en ce qui concernait la fille de Maléfique. Puisque ce problème ne la regardait pas, Regina poursuivit sa route dans un claquement de talons. Elle s'immobilisa au seuil de la pièce.

Henry sourit en apercevant sa mère. Il brandit son téléphone et la reine comprit qu'il s'apprêtait justement à la prévenir. C'était un adolescent plein de bon sens mais aussi terriblement tête en l'air, parfois. Enfin, avec Emma qui sortait du coma, elle pouvait lui pardonner de ne pas avoir immédiatement pensé à lui téléphoner. En parlant de la Sauveuse… Regina laissa son regard dériver jusqu'au lit. A la place qu'elle occupait habituellement se tenait maintenant Crochet.

Ce dernier enlaçait sa petite-amie, les yeux fermés, savourant apparemment ses retrouvailles. A la vue du couple, la reine ressentit un pincement au cœur, qu'elle imputa à sa tristesse de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de Robin de cette façon. Soudain, Emma releva la tête et son regard se posa sur son amie. Celle-ci sentit un frisson la parcourir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger sur ce petit quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de la Sauveuse, celle-ci se leva d'un bond et vint l'enlacer.

Regina se figea. Elles n'avaient pas pour habitude se câliner, toutes les deux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elles étaient aussi proches physiquement. Et c'était étrangement très agréable. Gênée bien que secrètement ravie, la reine se racla la gorge.

\- Euh, Mademoiselle Swan ? appela-t-elle.

Emma recula. Son regard était intense et scrutateur. Elle semblait la questionner, chercher des réponses tout au fond de ses yeux. Se souvenait-elle de quelque chose ? Se souvenait-elle des fleurs, de l'ours en peluche, de leurs mains enlacées ?

Regina baissa la tête, rompant le contact visuel. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Emma se soit réveillée. Le fait qu'elle soit venue lui rendre visite régulièrement au cours des derniers mois n'avait finalement aucune importance. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 ** _Alors, ce petit OS, ce moment manquant, vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Il se trouve que sur mes ~120 followers, il y en avait une centaine qui ne laissaient jamais de commentaire. Je trouve ça énorme et un peu abusé. Donc voilà, sans vouloir me plaindre, si vous aimez dites le. Bref, à très vite j'espère, ici ou sur une autre fic !_**


End file.
